The Foxes Moment 2: Agent Prower
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: After being discharged from GUN, a simple road trip between Tails and Rouge turns into a race against the clock when a new enemy kidnaps Rouge, leaving the EX GUN Agent to take down the group. Rated M for sex, violence, and language. Please review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Allright, since everybody wanted a sequel, then that's what they're going to get. This one is going to be heavy on the violence and light on the sex but either way I'm sure you'll enjoy it.**

**JOURNAL ENTRY #109**

**It's been almost four months since I've been away from my friends. A few days after I found out that Rouge was pregnant, I had to come up with some way to manage our money. While there wasn't much I could do, It was at least better then nothing. I was making…around 400 dollars a week. Barely enough for the rent and food. A few weeks later, I received a letter from GUN asking me to join. It seemed like a good idea and the payroll looked even better. So I packed my bags and after 2 months, I became an official GUN Agent. Training camp was hard, but worth it. I've risen through the ranks up to Commanding General. I haven't got much time to write this as I've just recieved a mission briefing from Sgt. Olavander. We've finally caught up with Eggman. Eggman stole two of our best agents and my team has been chosen to go in and retrieve them. So, I leave this entry short.**

**EGGMAN'S ROBO FORTRESS**

The night served as cover while bullets and explosions whizzed over bunkers. Robots stood their ground while a small battalion of soldiers dove from their bunkers, covering three soldiers who gathered behind a wall. In the middle of that group was a yellow fox. He was a little taller and more muscular with a gattling gun in his hands. He had black scars on his face and a determined look in his eyes. His earpiece beeped and the fox answered it.

"Commander Prower!" said the voice. "This is Sgt. Olavander! Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, sir." Said the fox.

"Mission Status?"

"Not doing so good!" said the fox as he lowered his head to dull out the noise. "Robots progressing on the defensive flanks, ammunition is low, and we're running out of active bodies, sir!"

"I'm sending back up immediately." Said the sergeant. "Remain in position and do not progress until backup has arrived!"

"Sir, we have enough men to drive through their defenses! Airborne and Techs have taken out the security and we've got a clean path! We might not have another chance to stop Eggman!"

"I said wait for back up, commander!" barked Olavander. "That's a DIRECT ORDER! Stay in your position until back up arrives! Do you UNDERSTAND?"

There was pause on the foxes side as he looked at the robots advancing and at his team. He sighed. "…Affirmitive, sir."

The earpiece shut off as his team mates looked at him with concern.

"Allright, listen up! This is our shot! Forward offense! Take out those droids! Krayn, Wesley, Demetrius, follow me!"

Everyone burst into action as the droids were blasted back. The fox broke through the barricades and shot the door down, his team and him blasting and knocking down the robots ahead of them. The fox and the other three climbed their way through the fortress and eventually made it to the main room, which they knocked down.

"ALLRIGHT SHOW'S OVER EGGMAN!" yelled the fox.

The room was barren, the echo of the door still bounced off the walls as Prower's team quickly retrieved the missing two agents.

"I don't believe this..." said Prower. "He was here...I know he was."

"Sir, are you coming?" said Kryan.

Prower came out of his trance and looked back at Kryan. "Yes." He slowly turned around and escorted his team and the agents out as they made their way out, reaching the courtyard until Prower's ear perked up. "LOOK OUT!"

All of a sudden, laser shots rained down on all of them. Prower's team ducked for cover as Prower himself activated his watch, his right wrist morphed into a cannon as Eggman's newly crafted vehicle hovered not far from the fox.

"Ahh...Prower!" said the voice. "Glad to see you again!"

"Can't say the same for you, traitor!" yelled the fox.

"Now there, don't go using words that your parents said you shouldn't use. Pity, I expected you to have given up by now."

Prower aimed his weapon. "I don't plan on it! Now, I'm gonna ask you to exit your vehicle and put your hands where I can see them."

"Still thinking this is all about cops and robbers, boy?" said Eggman. "Admit it! You're nothing but a spineless coward that just won't grow up!"

"LIAR!" yelled Prower as he shot a blast from his cannon, Eggman dodged it. "I'm taking you into custody, once and for all!"

The mad doctor chuckled as he aimed his guns at Prower. "Not today!" Multiple bullets rained down on Prower. Prower used his god given agility to dodge them all and ran up the wall, landing on the roof as he ran, Prower's bullets richocheting off the walls. Eggman grew frustrated as he fired heat seeking missles at the fox. Prower quickly shifted his view and jumped, landing on the missle and slapping on a flat object to it. Eggman watched as Prower shifted the missle and dismounted seconds before impact as the missle exploded into the ship. Eggman's ship went down and caught on fire on the ground below. Prower hopped down onto the ground and pointed his blaster arm at Eggman.

"Now let's try this again." said the fox. "Put your hands where I can see them."

Eggman slowly followed.

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik, I am placing you under arrest for attempted assassin of the president, third degree homicide, and multiple attempts to hack into GUN."

Prower's team ran over and quickly handcuffed Eggman and dragged him away. "Mission Acomplished men!"

**THE NEXT DAY…**

The fox walked slowly across the sunlit courtyard of the GUN headquarters, gazing around him as other agents saluted him. He wore the traditional gun outfit and walked with a casual stroll as he entered into the main headquarters, getting to the reception desk then walking to one of the elevators. He entered his keycard and password and the elevator opened. He stepped in and looked through the translucent glass walls at the activity below him. Eventually, the elevator stopped and the fox walked slowly down the hallway, reaching another door which he slipped his keycard into. Through the door, a cute looking female pantheress looked at him.

"He's in there." she said, pointing to an open door that read SGT. GREGORY OLAVANDER'S OFFICE. Prower stepped through and came face to face with a buff gorilla in a GUN outfit. He was reading a newspaper. He turned around and saluted the fox, whom saluted back.

"You had better have a good explanation for what happened last night, Prower." said Olavander.

Prower sighed. "Sir, I'm sorry allri-"

"Sorry?" said Olavander. "We don't take bullshit like that here."

"With all due respect sir, despite what happened, Eggman is in custody and our agents are back and safe. The mission was a sucess."

"You disobeyed a DIRECT ORDER from me. It doesn't matter if you achieved your mission or not. You were ordered to wait for back up and you chose not to."

Prower looked away slightly.

"Tails." Said Olavander. "You're our best officer. You've risen through the ranks faster then the others and you have proved your worth. But you know the rules as well as I do and I cannot allow what happened last night to go without consequence."

"Eggman would have ambushed us and gotten away again!" said Tails. "We've been playing this game for 4 monthes and every single time we've come so close to getting him! But as always, you have to tell my team to wait for back up! If I hadn't have broken the rules, then we would have to wait god only knows how long before we get another clear shot! Now as much as I love being in GUN, I don't plan on wasting all my time playing cat and mouse!"

Olavander stood up and looked down at Tails. "Don't disrespect me like that. The fact still remains you disobeyed a direct order from your superior office."

Tails eyes widened slightly as he looked at a folder that was being given to him.

"I have no other choice Tails. You are hereby discharged from GUN."

The foxes eyes returned to normal and his look remained the same as he stood up and looked at Olavander, saluting him one last time and leaving, exiting through the doors and making his way to his bunkroom where he cleared out his belongings. He cleaned off the bunk and put all his belonging inside his duffel bag before pausing and looking up at a picture of him and Rouge. They were both on the beach as Tails was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Rouge wore a sexy orange bikini as she smiled happily in the picture. Tails smiled and took off the picture, putting it in his pocket before leaving his room and heading down to the parking garage where he drove out and turned on his cell phone, dialing a number and waiting.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Rouge, hunny? It's me."

"Tails!" said the batgirl, giggling. "Ohh baby, it's so good to hear your sexy voice."

"Good to hear yours too. Listen umm, do you think you can make brunch for me? I'm leaving GUN. I got discharged."

"Awww I'm sorry to hear Tails-kunn. Of course I'll get everything set up. How long will you be?"

"Depending on traffic...I'd say about 25 minutes."

"Allright, I'll be waiting baby. I love you Tails!"

"Hehe..I love you too Rouge. Bye." Tails hung up his cell phone and drove down the road, a confident smile on his face,


	2. Home

**WEST METROPOLIS BANK**

Busy chatter flooded through the city streets, cars passing by and civilians busy heading to work. Not many people in the district paid attention to the crime, even if they were under the illusion that nothing was going to happen. A black minivan pulled up alongside the street leading into the bank as a white hedgehog exited from it. He entered into the bank, slowly walking through the doors into the area containing the vault by the diamond showcase. Diamonds and emeralds were on display while businessmen and diamonds salesmen were unaware of the hedgehog entering. The hedgehog tapped on one of the security guard's shoulders. In the back sat an armadillo and a chameleon.

"Excuse me." He said.

The guard turned around and the hedgehog knocked the guard down with a stiff right hand, bringing a gun out and pointing it at the fallen guard before looking around.

"Everybody down?" he said. "Jeez, you people are slow."

The chameleon and armadillo brought out their weapons and everybody immediately went down. The white hedgehog looked over at the glass door containing the vault. The security guard on the inside watched the events unfold.

"Allright, let's make this short and sweet." said the hedgehog. "I'm here for the diamonds. But as you can see, I can't get to these DIAMONDS. Why?" The hedgehog shot at the glass. "Bullet-proof glass. Listen up, I have some serious intimacy issues...and a REAL bad temper."

The hedgehog then grabbed a cat girl from under the desk and shoved a gun into her face as she screamed in horror. The security guard was in a tight situation.

"PLEASE!" she screamed. "I HAVE KIDS!"

"I don't think he fucking cares." said the hedgehog, glaring at the guard.

At last, the guard quickly typed in the code and stepped aside and the cat's horror filled face turned into a dark smirk as she removed a gun from the hedgehog's pocket and pointed it at the guard. The hedgehog stepped in and tossed a small wallet onto the table.

"Fill it." he said.

The guard grabbed his key card and nervously opened the drawers as the cat took her hand in and began empyting the bags inside of the wallet sized bag. After finishing, the hedgehog turned around and took the bag.

"You got to shoot me." said the guard.

The hedgehog paused for a moment and looked over at the guard.

"It's gotta look real, Silver." he said, nervously.

Silver turned around and pointed his gun at the guard, shooting him square in the head. "That's real."

What the hedgehog didn't know was that security had already called the police. The cat and chameleon finished emptying all the drawers and they left with Silver. He looked around and smirked. "Enjoy the rest of your day." Then he left.

Everything was smooth until the four exited out. A police car was already waiting for them.

"DROP THE BAGS!" yelled the officer, keeping his aim steady.

Silver smirked and brought his hands up and made a small flick with his two index fingers to the left as an alligator standing by a hot dog stand nailed the officer on the back of the head with a hard stiff punch. Silver chuckled and walked over to the van as he reached into the trunk. The blaring siren from another police car came roaring down the street. Silver drew his machine gun and shot rapidly at the front of the cop car as the alligator, pulled up his jacket and shot out a missile from a bazooka hidden under his jacket. The engine exploded and launched itself into the air as Silver walked back to the van and climbed in, driving off.

**ACROSS TOWN  
ROUGE AND TAILS APARTMENT**

A car pulled up onto the street, the yellow fox exiting and taking his keys, opening the door. He slowly walked up the steps with a large stuffed teddy bear. The apartment was a little better this time around with a better balcony view, a jacuzzi, wider space, and a bigger bedroom. He looked around and took in the smell of fresh pancakes being served. He set down his things and entered the kitchen where his smile grew wide. There was his lover, in all of her dazzling glory. She was in her underwear, wearing only a shirt to cover her charming assets. She heard his footsteps and turned around, her smile growing bigger. Her hair was fluffier and her silhouette was simply beautiful coming from the sunshine rays.

"You're here!" she said, running and jumping onto Tails.

"Hey, take it easy baby..." he said, kissing his lover with much passion, feeling her legs and arms wrap around his body.

"I've missed you so much..." she said, nuzzling his neck.

"I've missed you too, my love." The fox held his lover in his arms and rubbed her belly. "How is he?"

"It's a she, hunny. We're gonna have a baby girl..."

The fox smiled and kissed her softly. "Have you decided on a name?"

"I wanted to let you choose it, baby."

"Hmm...how does...Jewel sound?"

"Perfect for me."

They kissed and held each other until Tails set her down and smiled. "Come on, let's have some breakfest."

Rouge nodded and placed two fresh pancakes onto his plate, two on hers as they were both saturated in syrup and butter. They sat down and looked across at one another. Four months to them seemed to last forever and the bat girl was indeed very happy. After they finished eating, Rouge took their plates. By accident, when she titled the plates syrup slipped onto her shirt. Tails watched and smiled, standing up.

"Ohh I'll just have to get a new shirt." she said, taking off her shirt slowly and bending down to scoop anything up. Tails watched with a grin and turned Rouge around.

"I'll clean it up..." he said.

The fox lightly dragged his tongue along Rouge's graceful stomach, licking at the syrup. Rouge giggled and looked down at her boyfriend as he licked all over her body. He picked her up and they made out on the kitchen server as Rouge broke off the kiss and looked down.

"You allright?" said Tails.

"Yeah...yeah, I just-I can't believe you're here." she said, kissing her love lightly. "You know the hardest thing...about you leaving was not knowing. You know, not knowing where you were...not knowing if you're coming home...not knowing if I'm gonna get that phone call saying that you wouldn't be. I know it's gonna be hard for you Tails, with the baby and finding a new job...We'll figure it out togethor."

Tails smiled and looked his lover in the eyes. "I'm home now and I'm not goin anywhere."

"Good...and speaking of that, when are you gonna start your next job?"

"Oh!" said Tails, laughing as he looked down.

"I just think there's so many things you could be doing!" giggled the bat girl.

"If I sat around here all day, I'd go insane Rouge!"

"I just want you to be happy, Tails." she said, kissing the fox.

"I am happy. Come on." the fox swooped Rouge up into his arms and carried her off.

"Oh! Geez...were are we going?"

"To make me happy." said Tails with a wide grin on his face.

**_LEMON ALERT!_**

The two of them made out as Tails placed his lover on the bed, removing his shirt while Rouge helped unzip his pants. The fox chuckled as he looked down at Rouge's innocent stare.

"Somebody sure missed this." remarked Tails.

Rouge nodded and took down his boxers with her mouth, rubbing her hands all over Tail's hard cock. The fox leaned his head back as Rouge pumped his penis with both of her hands. Tails unhooked Rouge's bra and Rouge laid back on the bed. Tails climbed on her split legged and placed his penis in between her breasts, slowly thrusting as Rouge blushed. She stuck her mouth on his cock and smoothly swirled his tongue around his shaft, Tails moaning as he massaged and pinched her nipples. Rouge continued her pleasure as Tails pushed Rouge back on the bed and laid on her, feeling the seductive batgirl-friend grind against him while their tongues wrestled against one another.

"Babe, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Tails. "You're still pregnant..."

Rouge panted and looked up at Tails. "I don't care how many kids we have...as long as we have a family, then I'm always gonna be happy. Please...make love to me, my sexy foxxy..."

Tails blushed and cupped her cheeks, kissing on her neck and down to her sexy curves, massaging and pinching her nipples. He went down and took in her scent through her panties, removing them with his teeth and tossing them aside. He placed his mouth on her pussy and Rouge screamed with pleasure. Since she was pregnant, the excitement was elevated even higher. Tails took his time and teasingly licked around and placed his fore fingers in her vagina, slowly swirling them around.

"God yes! TAILS! OHHH PLEASE FUCK MEEE!!!" she yelled.

Tails chuckled and slowly kissed his way back up, sticking in his shaft inside of her. She instantly relaxed and massaged her boyfriend's chest while he steadily made love to her. He kissed along her neck and supported himself on his knees, looking down at Rouge as she gripped the sheets. Tails ran his hands down her breasts and kissed her as he sped up and thrusting harder and faster. Rouge screamed and moaned Tail's name over and over as they climaxed at the same time. Tails panted and rolled off, Rouge turning on her side and kissing her sexy fox, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Was that enough for you, baby?" said Rouge.

Tails smiled. "Hmm...let me think...close. I'd like round two please."

Rouge giggled and laughed as they cuddled and made love once more as the sunset slowly fell from the horizon.


	3. Accidental Causes

**SOUTH METROPOLIS PLAZA  
****1:19 PM**

The job that Rouge had suggested seemed like a smart move, but for Tails it just left him in the familiar position of bodyguard. The payload was good, the place wasn't far from the apartment, and the hours were well worth it. Not to mention, Tail's longtime friend Sonic the Hedgehog also worked there. Today was Tail's first day on the job. A few hours had passed and nothing had really happened. Tail's job was Main Lobby Surveillance, a very important job to deal with. Sonic sat by Tails, the yellow fox just gazing down at the screens with a hand on his face.

"You know how hard it is to find a decent chili dog around here, old buddy?" said Sonic.

Tails still stared.

"I mean, it's impossible now to savor…a triple duplex, mouth-watering, taste bud scorching, super spicy, old fashioned, chili dog supreme…and damn I could go for one right now. What about you, Tails?…Tails?…TAILS!"

"Huh? What?" said Tails, turning back and looking at the hedgehog. "What?"

"Dude, you haven't said more then two words to me. What's up?"

Tails took a sip from his coke can and sighed. "I was discharged from GUN yesterday. Didn't I tel-…oh."

Sonic nodded. "No worries. I'm sorry to hear. What did you do?"

"Disobeyed a direct order." Said the fox, looking down. "I captured Eggman without help and this is the thanks I get for helping GUN ONCE AGAIN."

"Take it easy." Said the laid back hedgehog. "Everyone's got their own opinions. Relax. How's Rouge?"

"Good. We're having a girl."

Sonic chuckled. "You know, I remember when you were a lot younger then me…you said you'd never EVER find love and you'd never have a family and look at you now. You are the luckiest guy in the world, you got the sexiest girlfriend, and you got a kid on the way too!"

Tails lightly smiled and looked at Sonic. "How's Sally?"

Sonic smiled and pulled out his wallet, shifting through it to pull out a picture of Sonic and Sally. In Sally's hands was a squirrel boy with blue and brown fur. In Sonic's hands was a hedgehog girl with familiar fuzzy auburn hair with brown quills. Sonic and Sally were laughing and smiling as Sonic was leaning on the hospital bed with Sally. Tails chuckled and looked at Sonic.

"I'm happy for you two, Sonic." Said Tails. "You two make a very cute couple and Sally should be very proud of you."

"Thanks man." Said Sonic, reaching out his fist and doing his trademark thumbs up. Tails chuckled and looked down at the screens. His laughing stopped when he noticed strange activity going on one of the screens.

"What is it?" said Sonic, looking at the screen.

"Something doesn't seem right." Said Tails, pointing to a small room with a table in the middle. There was a dog on one side and a familiar looking red and black wolf standing on the other with a briefcase. Tails looked at the wolf's mouth and his eyes widened.

"I'll be right back." Said the fox as he grabbed his walkie-talkie and walked out of the small console area in the lobby, out to the elevators. "Where are the guys know?"

Sonic looked at the screen. "Umm…they're coming down the lobby elevator. I checked out that briefcase, there was something in there that didn't look good."

The lobby elevator opened up and the wolf and dog exited through. Tails immediately looked at the briefcase and he quickly sprung into action, walking smoothly then "accidentally" tripping the wolf by walking into him, making him drop the briefcase and letting it open.

"Woah, sorry there buddy." Said Tails. "Didn't see yo-" He looked down at the object inside the briefcase and saw that a mini turret had sprouted out and Tails immediately brought out his gun. "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

Everybody got down on the floor as Tails kicked the briefcase away and ducked down as bullets ricocheted off the walls. The dog that had been with the wolf had brought out his gun and began firing as well. Tails ducked the shots and hid in the small console, looking around at Sonic who was under the desk. Tails peered up and caught his eyes on the dog. He jumped over the desk and rolled, grabbing onto the dog and pointing the gun at the dog's head.

"Put down your weapon!" yelled the fox. "Deactivate that turret and put your hands on the back of your head!"

The wolf's expression remained surprised but he did as followed. "Look out!" he yelled.

Tails turned around and saw that a speeding car had just driven throw the glass doors and was heading straight towards Tails. Tails quickly dove out of the way and shot bullets at the car as the dog escaped into the car and drove off as Tails jumped on the car and shot through it but was thrown off and fired more bullets. As Tails ran out of bullets, he heard a blaster charging up behind him as the wolf aimed his blaster in a warning stance at the fox.

"Do you…have any idea what you've done?" said the wolf.

"Yeah, I just saved your ass!"

The wolf shook his head and pulled off his sunglasses, causing Tail's to feel his heart sink. "Oh…umm…Kayden…I…err….shit…"

Kayden walked towards him and pulled out a GUN badge. "You have just ruined 4 months of hard undercover work, Tails. That was Diesel. We were this close to busting him for drug usage and homicide. Now he's gone and we have no traces on him."

The wolf's ear beeped and he pressed a button on it.

"Status report, Seyak." said a familair voice.

Tails' heart sank even more. Sgt Olavander.

"Mission failure, sir. We had a...uhh..." he looked down at Tail's and noticed a GUN tattoo on Tail's neck. "EX GUN agent...we lost Diesel. He got away in a black sedan heading down West Boulevard. Requesting air pick up and permission to return to base."

"Granted." said Olavander. "And who was this...EX GUN agent who caused your failure?"

"Do you really need to know?"

"Yes."

Kayden looked at Tails who was mouthing not to. Everyone was back on their feet and looking at Kayden and Tails.

"...a yellow fox sir."

Tails groaned and turned around, putting a hand on his head. He noticed that many news vans were already there and Tails immediatley left, getting into his car without notice and driving off.

"Tails.." said Olavander. "Permission to arrest and detain is granted, bring him to me alive."

Kayden nodded and looked up but then looked around him, seeing Tails was gone. He slammed his fist into the wall as fire erupted from it. He sighed and left as Sonic peeked out, looking around then ducking back down as he rewatched the footage of what had happened.

**TAILS AND ROUGE'S APARTMENT  
ONE HOUR LATER**

Tails parked his car in the parking garage and entered into his apartment quietly. Rouge was sitting on the couch watching the television and then turned her head and looked at Tails.

"Hey hunny." she said.

Tails smiled and looked at Rouge, taking off his sweatshirt and hanging up his stuff, taking off his shoes.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Fine." said Tails, smoothly.

Rouge kept the same expression and turned up the volume. Tails looked at the TV and his smile and heart dropped again.

"...reports are saying that a yellow two tailed fox was responsible for today's occurence in South Metropolis...GUN agents are currently looking for this fox and eye witeness accounts confirm this fox to be former Commander Miles Prower, a GUN agent whom was recently discharged for disobeying a direct order from Sgt Olavander. Later information later on tonight."

Tails looked down and sat down, rubbing the back of his head. Rouge sat closer to him and hugged him tightly. "Baby...you've got to move on. It wasn't your fault."

Tails shook his head. "It was. I'm just a magnet for trouble."

Rouge kissed Tails softly on the lips and looked into his eyes. "Why don't we just...take off? Go away for a couple of days on the road, just you and me?"

Tails looked away. "I don't know...I'm probobly getting fired."

Rouge started running her fingers down his chest and nibbled on his neck. "Come on!"

Tails laughed and kissed Rouge. "Allright! Yes! Yes!"

Rouge giggled and hugged his lover tightly. "Thank you...now let's get some sleep ok hunny?"

The fox nodded and scooped Rouge up, carrying her to the bedroom for another wild night of love making.


	4. A Step Too Far

**A/N: Sorry that this had to be short. I'll work on it some more when I get the chance. Kinda did it in a rush after my next XH Chapter. Enjoy this chapter anyway.**

**COUNTRYSIDE OUTSIDE OF THE KNOTHOLE BORDER**

Sunshine rays sparkled on the ocean along the cliffs. A small corvette was seen driving peacefully down the road with the seductive batgirl and handsome two-tailed kitsune inside. Tails was listening to the tune on the radio while Rouge looked outside, bored.

"You ok, babe?" said Tails.

"Hmm?" Rouge turned her head back and looked at Tails. "Yeah. I'm fine."

The fox smiled and kept a steady eye on the road. They passed a small beach house as Rouge looked back at it.

"I remember that house." She said. "I remember every summer me and my mom would go there for the summer. I had a bedroom with a balcony and a perfect view of the ocean. I felt at ease when I was there."

"We can go back if you want." Said Tails.

She sighed. "Brings back to many memories. I just remember the good stuff. What was your mom like?"

Tails looked out the window. "I lost them when I was young remember? Sonic adopted me and we've been like brothers ever since. But why worry? I've got the sexiest bat girl in the world to love forever."

Rouge giggled and smiled. She then unbuckled her seat belt and laid her head on Tail's chest. Rouge was wearing a jacket with a bikini top and a black velvet skirt with flowers. She looked up at Tails who kissed her softly. She then started fiddling with Tail's zipper.

"Rouge?" said Tails, blushing as he saw Rouge start to grope his penis. Tails let out a little moan as he kept his eyes on the road. "Damn Rouge…mm…I'm…trying to drive…"

Rouge giggled and looked up at Tails. "Let's see how well you can concentrate Tails."

She then pulled his cock out and ran her teeth tenderly down the shaft. Tails shivered and kept his pace steady. Rouge knew that Tails loved her blowjobs and on more then one occasion, Tails would be lost in lust. She then teasingly licked the tip before placing it in her mouth and smoothly bobbing her head up and down.

"Rouge…ahh…come on that's not fair…mmm…ahhh god…"

Rouge smiled and loosened her jacket, putting Tail's hands on her subtly large breasts. Tails smirked and rubbed them while she blew him until he heard a beep come from the dashboard.

"Shit low fuel…" said the fox as he zipped up his jeans. Rouge put her jacket back on as they slowly pulled into a gas station. What they had failed to notice was that a familiar black van had pulled up and positioned itself by the corvette. Silver exited the van and looked around before he opened the van's door.

Tails exited the car and looked at Rouge. "You want anything?"

"Maybe some soda or something."

Tails nodded and walked off.

"Nice ass, babe." Said Rouge.

"What?" said Tails in a laugh as he walked into the gas station. Meanwhile, two police cars rolled up to the gas station as Silver's eyes widened while he put the pump in.

"Officers please be on the look out for a black van. Suspects are armed and highly dangerous." Said the police radio.

"Shit." Said Silver as he looked at Vector who put his hand on his gun. Tails meanwhile stood inside and gazed through the food section. One of the police officers was filling up the car before catching a glance at Silver. Vector was already in position.

"Black van guy huh?" said the officer.

"Yeah." Said Silver. "What it's illegal to have a black van nowadays?"

"Take it easy." Said the officer. "Where you headed to?"

"Not to your funeral." Said Silver, looking at Vector who put the gun to the side of the officer's head and shot. Rouge screamed and quickly ducked down in her car as Tails heard what had happened outside. The officer then got into his car and proceded to drive back until Vector and Silver shot down the officer. Espio got rid of the gas line before looking at Silver.

"We might need a hostage. A little insurance in case things go bad." Said Silver.

Tails quickly got behind one of the counters and his eyes widened when he saw Silver heading for his car. They opened the door and Vector grabbed Rouge.

"LET GO OF ME!" yelled Rouge as she flailed.

Tails quickly sprang into action as he jumped over the counter and out the door. Vector picked up a fire extinguisher and smashed it upwards, slamming into Tails as he fell back.

"TAILS!!!" yelled the bat girl as she was thrown into the van.

The fox watched groggily as Silver hung out of the van as it drove away, throwing a lit lighter right into the gas station. The station exploded in flames, throwing Tails into the back of the raging flaming station.


	5. Chase

**WEST METROPOLIS BANK**

A black Corvette pulled up at the West Metropolis bank, a black and red wolf exited from the car as he walked slowly into the bank. He flashed his GUN badge, and walked into the diamond showcase room. The bank was swarming with GUN agents and police officials, either interrogating the security guards or looking for evidence. Crime Scene Investigation was already hard at work trying to piece together things and find fingerprints. Kayden lowered his shades slightly as he spotted a yellow and black panther taking pictures.

"Any leads?" said Kayden.

The panther turned around and shook his head. "No fingerprints yet. Looks like whoever did this was wearing gloves."

Kayden nodded and walked into the vault, looking around. "…He walked straight into here. Went straight for the vault. Grabbed the diamonds. Killed a guard…and then left.

"Witnesses say they saw him destroying a police car and escaping in a black van." Said the panther.

Kayden turned around. "Exactly why wasn't I told this? What did they see?"

"They saw they saw a white hedgehog, a cat, and an armadillo."

The dark wolf looked around and then looked at the security video recording before it was shot. There was Silver and his gang holding everyone up.

"Shit…" murmured Kayden. "You again…why the hell did you have to screw things up again…"

"Sir?" asked the panther.

Kayden paused for a moment. "I want an analysis done on that guy in the video, any references you find let me know immediatley." He looked around before standing up and leaving.

**GAS STATION**

The choking fumes of the gas station awoke the kitsune as he rose to his feet, slowly stumbling and coughing from the fumes as he left the gas station ruins. The messed up police car was on his right that had been shot up on the hood with the police officer slumped on the wheel. Tails rushed over to the car and opened the door, helping out the officer and laying him on the ground as Tails climbed in and turned on the car. He kicked of the shattered front windshield and revved the car up as he zoomed out of the station. Tails reached down for the police radio and typed in a code.

"Knothole Patrol, this is Miles Prower, ex GUN Agent. We have officers down, multiple assailants armed and extremely dangerous! They have a hostage! It's my wife."

Tails dug into the glove compartment and pulled out a magnum and popped back the middle compartment in between the seats and pulled out several bullets and clips that he stored in his pockets. He reached into the back of the car and pulled out a bulletproof vest and nightstick, gunning the engine.

**UP AHEAD ON THE ROAD**

The black van coasted smoothly along the road, passing the vehicles, as it finally was alone on a long stretch of road. Rouge was restrained in the back with the armadillo, alligator, and chameleon while the cat girl sat up in the front. She rustled through Rouge's bag and pulled out a driver's license.

"Rouge Antoinette Leyola." Said the cat. "Age 23." She pulled out a picture of Tails and Rouge. "Well well, who's this hunk?"

Rouge glared as the cat looked through her bag and found a picture of Tails at GUN.

"Your boyfriend is in GUN huh? What did you go out with him for? The benefits?"

Rouge glared and this time dove forward and attacked the cat girl. Vector brought her back and Silver glanced back.

"Jeez…you two need to get along." Chuckled Silver. "Get a hold of her, while you Vector?"

Vector gripped onto Rouge and turned his head around, quickly turning back.

"Shit boss!" yelled Vector. "It's the cops!"

Silver looked out the mirror and smirked. "The one we wrecked. Must be that little wimp we didn't get rid off..."

Rouge smirked and looked behind her. "Tails...thank god..."

Tails gunned his engine down the highway as Vector and the chameleon pulled out guns and rapidly shot at the police car. Tails ducked as bullets richocheted off the hood. Tails went faster on the ignition as the armadillo kept shooting at the hood. The kitsune tried to drive up to the van but the van swipped him off the side. Tails skidded and drove back, only for Vector, the armadillo, and the chameleon shot rapidly at the hood. Tails brought the vest off and deflected most of the bullets before the hood of the car went flying off. Tails gunned faster and then rammed into the back of the car. Tails was ready to jump out until the car swerved and the van swerved to the side. The road split into two with a construction site on the other side. Tails drove on the side and tried to keep up with the car as it wildly shot at him.

"GOD DAMN IT WILL SOMEBODY SHOOT THIS GUY ALLREADY!!!!" yelled Silver in frustration.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE DOING!?!" yelled the aramdillo.

"Missing!" yelled Silver as he took a few shots at Tails.

Tails grunted as he almost got shot, seeing an excavator shovel fly down below him and swip the top part clean off. Tails clung to the wheel and gunned down the road until the roads reconnected. Tails tried shooting at the van but kept missing due to the bumpy road. A well placed shot hit one of the tires and the van skidded slightly.

"This guy is like the friggin terminator!" yelled Vector.

They reached a nearby swamp cliff and the black van stopped. Tails's eyes widened as he tried to stop but Silver shot at his brakes. Tails quickled prepared for the worst as his car slammed into the va and launched into the air, twisting like a corkscrew. All four of the guys rapidly shot at the the car as it exploded in mid air. They didn't know that Tails had fallen out into the swamp during the explosion. Rouge watched in horror as her boyfriend plummeted to the swamp, all of her dreams...had now died.


End file.
